Entrevista al elenco
by Loca Bionica
Summary: Una entrevista a un personaje de SNK por entrega, con alguna preguntas que pueden ser algo picantes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! traigo aquí una entrega de humor (eso espero) de el elenco de SNK. Aquí voy a entrevistar por cada entrega a un personaje y estará todo esto basado en la vida real. Espero que les guste.**

**Entrevista al elenco**

Hola mundo! He aquí un segmento donde vamos a entrevistar a los personajes del famoso animé Shingeki no Kyojin. En esta primera entrega entrevistaremos al protagonista de la serie.

*Redoble de tambores*

EREN JAEGER!

**Eren:** Hola

Hola Eren, ¿Cómo estás?

**Eren:** Bien, gracias por preguntar

Awwwwww que educado. Bueno Eren ¿Cómo fue este salto a la fama tan repentino que te dio SNK?

**Eren:** Fue fantástico, pero algo extraño porque ya no puedo salir a la calle tranquilo sin que me persigan Fangirls, jajajajaja, pero es el precio de la fama.

Entiendo jajajajaja. ¿Te llevas bien con el elenco? ¿Y con Jean?

**Eren:** Si, me llevo muy bien con todos. Con Jean tengo una relación muy parecida a la del animé. Nos enojamos mutuamente pero en cambio con el animé, nos reconciliamos muy rápido jajajajaja.

Eso es genial. Y…. ¿Mikasa es igual de sobreprotectora como en SNK?

**Eren:** A veces lo es pero yo sé que hace eso para molestarme y hacerme enojar.

WOW, no sabía que Mikasa tenía ese lado.

**Eren:** Hay mucho que no sabes de ella jajajajaja.

Ok. Eren ¿Sabes que la mayoría de las fangirls hacen yaoi contigo y con Rivaille?

**Eren:** Sí, lo sé. Es algo extraño porque a mí, en lo personal, me causa gracia que la gente haga eso pero a mi novia no le agrada para nada que hagan yaoi conmigo y con Rivaille.

TIENES NOVIA?

**Eren:** Sí, la tengo. Pero por ahora no la voy a dar a conocer su identidad o algo por el estilo.

WOW eso no me lo esperaba

**Eren:** Jajajajaja.

¿Te identificas con tu personaje?

**Eren:** En ocasiones sí.

¿Por qué?

**Eren:** Porque soy determinado como mi personaje. Recuerdo que al hacer la audición estaba tan decidido a conseguir el papel que llegué a un punto en que molestaba al director para saber si conseguí el papel jajajaja. Y con eso viene otra cosa con la que me identifico, hay muchas veces en las que tiendo a ser muy infantil (XD).

¿Sos muy serio con respecto a tu trabajo?

**Eren:** No. Si alguna vez encuentras algunas grabaciones detrás de cámara o algunos bloopers te darás cuenta de que me paso el 90% del tiempo riéndome o haciendo algunas estupideces con Armin o con Mikasa jajajajajja.

Y ¿Disfrutás haciendo tu trabajo?

**Eren:** Sí. Amo mi trabajo, amo lo que hago y disfruto muchísimo de hacerlo… ok eso no sonó bien.

Jajajajajajajaja.

**Eren:** La cuestión es que disfruto mucho mi trabajo y siempre trato de divertirme, de hacer bromas o simplemente, de pasarla bien.

Que bueno. ¿Y qué haces ahora mientras esperas la 2da temporada?

**Eren:** Ahora me estoy tomando un descanso, dentro de unos días me voy a ir por dos semanas al mar para surfear.

¿Eres bueno surfeando?

**Eren:** Supongo… solo surfeo que es algo que me gusta hacer. Después si surfeo bien o mal no me importa.

Genial. Una última pregunta que creo que a todas tus fans les va a interesar. ¿Quieres reponderla?

**Eren:** (entusiasmado) SI ADELANTE.

Ok *sonríe maliciosamente*… ¿La tienes grande o pequeña?

**Eren:** *se sonroja* Yo c-c-c-creo q-q-q-que es de un tamaño normal *se pone más colorado*

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ok esas fueron todas las preguntas. Gracias Eren por venir.

**Eren:** *todavía sonrojado* Fue un placer haber venido.

*se retira*

Y esto fue todo en la primera entrega de "Entrevista al elenco", en la próxima entrega estará con nosotros la hermosa muchacha asiática que vale como 100 hombres, Mikasa Ackerman.

Gracias por haberme acompañado y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. BYE BYE!.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Déjenme sus Reviews por si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna pregunta que quieran hacer. Recuerden que el próximo personaje es Mikasa así que si quieren, déjenme algunas preguntas que quieran hacerle.**

**Eso es todo. BYE BYE A DESPEGAR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí les traigo la 2da entrega de Entrevista al Elenco con Michoza Ackerman (XD). Espero que les guste.**

**Entrevista al elenco**

Hola mundo! He aquí un nuevo segmento de… ENTREVISTA AL ELENCO. En el último segmento estuvo con nosotros Eren Jaeger y en el día de hoy va a estar…

*Redoble de tambores*

*Interrumpen los redobles*

Oigan para que pido los redobles si en el capitulo anterior ya dije quien vendría hoy?

*Gritan* NO IMPORTA, TU SIGUE CON LOS REDOBLES.

Ahh ok.

*Vuelven los redobles*

MIKASA ACKERMAN!

Hola Mikasa

**Mikasa:** …

Ok empezamos bien, Mikasa no me responde *se va a llorar al rincón*

**Mikasa:** Ah disculpa es que estaba distraída

*Suspira* Que alivio ya pensaba que me detestabas jajajajaja

**Mikasa:** jajaja

Ok empecemos con las preguntas. ¿Cómo es que no te hacen bullyng en el animé por ser asiática?

**Mikasa:** *Se le forma un aura maligna* Porque saben que si me hacen bullyng les rompo el culo.

Ok (Ya me da miedo Michoza). ¿Cómo se siente tener tantos y tantas fanáticos que te admiren por tu forma de ser?

**Mikasa:** Se siente muy bien, me agrada que la gente me admire por como soy *Sonríe*

Awwwwwwwww 3. Y… ¿Sos muy parecida a tu personaje en la vida real, me refiero, a si sos muy callada, fuerte, solitaria, sobreprotectora, etcétera, etcétera, etceterísima?

**Mikasa:** Sí, me identifico mucho con mi personaje. Soy callada, fuerte, solitaria y protejo a las personas que amo.

Entiendo. Y hablando de fuerza… ¿COMO MIERDA HACÉS PARA TENER ESOS FUCKING ABDOMINALES? NECESITO SABER!

**Mikasa:** Jajajajajaja. No lo sé, solo entreno todo el tiempo para proteger a Eren (Hasta fuera de SNK se preocupa por Eren XD)

¿Tenés algún hobbie en especial?

**Mikasa:** No del todo. Me gusta bordar, lo poco que sé pero me gusta bordar.

Y… ¿Te llevás bien con el elenco?´

**Mikasa:** No me llevo bien, pero tampoco me llevo mal. Son todos buenas personas con las que de vez en cuando uno puede hablar.

¿Pero no hay alguien con quien te lleves mejor que con los demás?

**Mikasa:** Supongo. La persona que más me agrada del elenco es Sasha y eso se vé reflejado en el animé.

¿Y qué piensas de Rivaille?

**Mikasa:** Como te dije antes, no me llevo mal ni bien con nadie. Pero, sí, lo odio en parte por haberle pegado a Eren en el juicio

Ok. ¿Tuviste un pasado tan duro como el de tu personaje?

**Mikasa:** Algo así. Lo que ocurrió en mi pasado fue algo duro ya que, aunque no perdí a mis padres, tuve y tengo una abuela que en mi infancia estuvo presente y hacía cosas terribles, lo último que recuerdo de ella la última vez que la ví es que se peleó con mi madre y la maldijo a ella y a toda mi familia, incluyéndome. Eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo duro que fue mi pasado.

Wow. Sí que es duro.

**Mikasa:** Si

Siguiente pregunta. Esa frase "Este mundo es cruel y hermoso" ¿ya de por sí era una frase tuya o la inventó Hajime Isayama?

**Mikasa:** No, la frase es de Hajime pero cuando la escuché me gustó mucho.

Ok. Quería hacerte esta pregunta pero la dejaré para el final.

Ahora, aquí hay dos preguntas de JINX. La primera es:

¿Qué se siente muchos fans te emparejen con el enano malhumorado y bastardo que apaleo a Eren, la persona que mas quieres en el mundo? te indigna? te causa gracia? *miro con mala cara* (perdón pero soy fan del rivamika).

**Mikasa:** La verdad es que no me gusta que nos emparejen. Yo nunca estaría con alguien como él. Primero porque apaleo a Eren, segundo porque hay una gran diferencia de edad y tercero… es muy bajito para mi gusto (XD soy mala con el enano).

Jajajajajaja. Ok, la segunda pregunta es:

No consideras que Jean es un buen partido? él te estima mucho y le gustas un montón deberías darle una oportunidad al cara de Pony XD.

**Mikasa:** Sí, él es alguien muy tierno y no es feo pero para mí es como un amigo, nunca le podría dar una oportunidad a él, no quiero perderlo como amigo. (CHAN CHAN CHAN FRIENDZONE).

Ahhhhhh pobeshito el cara de pony. Ah me acordé, tenía que hacerte una última pregunta.

**Mikasa:** Ok

¿Sabes que Eren tiene novia?

**Mikasa:** QUE EREN TIENE QUEEEEEEE?

Y eso fue todo por hoy, gracias Mikasa por haber venido.

**Mikasa:**…

Y otra vez no me responde (SHORO). Quiero decirles algo, para el próximo segmento ustedes serán los que decidan quien vendrá.

Gracias por haberme acompañado y nos vemos en otra entrega. BYE BYE!

**OK. Si les gustó, si lo amaron, si lo odiaron déjenme sus reviews. Lo del el próximo personaje lo elijen ustedes, ustedes publican en los reviews el personaje que quieren. El personaje más pedido será el próximo entrevistado. **

**Eso es todo. BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAAAAA! He vuelto, siento la demora es que estas semanas estuve cargada con exámenes y un montón de otras cosas. PERO HE VUELTO PARA HACERLES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE MUAJAJAJAJA. Leí los reviews y seguí algunos consejos. Bueno espero que les guste**

**Entrevista al elenco 3**

Hola mundo! Como están?, espero que estén tan mal como yo (jajajajajajaj soy una hdp XD).

Ok, volvamos al show. La vez pasada les pedí que ustedes votaran por quien vendría aquí, y ustedes estuvieron eligiendo a estas personas:

**Erwin**

**Armin**

**Levi**

Y el ganador fueeeeeeeee *Redoble de tambores*

LEVIIII!. Lo siento por las chicas que querían al tierno de Armin o al cejotas de Erwin pero yo también, al igual que muchas, ansiaba hacer esta entrevista.

**Levi:** Voy a tener que esperar tanto para que comiences la entrevista?

Nop ya terminé. Y la que hace preguntas aquí soy yo y no tú así que chito.

**Levi:** Tsk…

Ok… Hola Levi, como estas?

**Levi:** Bien

Uyyyyy ya me di cuenta de que sos de muy pocas palabras.

**Levi:** Si

Bueno vayamos a las preguntas.

Sabes que en una encuesta de popularidad de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin saliste como el más popular?

**Levi:** No, no lo sabía. Me sorprende que a la mayoría de las personas que ve el animé le agrade mi personaje.

Awwwwwww. Te hacen mucho bullyng por tu estatura?

**Levi:** Depende. Hay gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar a otros y en esa gente a la que se molesta estoy incluido yo, pero hay otras personas que les importa una mierda y no molestan a nadie.

Entiendo… Cuántos años tienes?

**Levi:** *Sonríe* No voy a decirlo.

P-P-PERO YO QUERÍA SABER

**Levi:** Lo siento.

No importa.

Ahora que salió el nuevo manga, se supo que tu apellido es Ackerman. Nos puedes decir más de eso?

**Levi:** Lo único que te puedo decir es que le preguntes al jodido de Hajime Isayama.

Ahhhhh y yo que ya me estaba ilusionando. Siguiente pregunta… COMO COÑO HACES PARA SER TAN RÁPIDO, HABILIDOSO Y FUERTE EN LOS COMBATES DEL ANIMÉ?

**Levi:** Jaajajajajajaja. Soy así porque de niño practiqué algunas artes marciales.

QUE GENIAL! Yo también practico algunas artes marciales.

**Levi:** Entonces vas por buen camino *Sonríe*

*Se sonroja* (eso fue casi un cumplido viniendo de él)

Siguiente pregunta, como se siente que varias mujeres (y también hombres) te quieren amarrar a una cama y violarte? *lo mira con malicia*

**Levi:** Es muy extraño. Hace unos días, estaba en un bar y una de las meseras me pidió que la ayudara en algo. Fui a donde me dijo que tenía que ayudarla y se puso todo negro. Luego me desperté amarrado a una silla y la mesera sentada sobre mis piernas. Por suerte no me hiso nada pero fue la experiencia más extraña de toda mi vida.

*Susurra* que suerte que tiene esa chica.

**Levi:** Que dijiste?

AH… NO DIJE NADA!. Continuemos.

Se sabe que eres francés… puedes decir algo en tu idioma natal?

**Levi:** Por supuesto… "Salutations à tous ma belle fanatique"

Y que quiere decir eso?

**Levi:** "Un saludo para todas mis hermosas fanáticas"

Awwwwwww (supongo que todas mueren de ternura)

Ok te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que le hice a Mikasa… Tuviste un pasado tan duro como el de tu personaje?

**Levi:** No, tuve un pasado muy tranquilo, una infancia relativamente buena sin muchos problemas, un pasado normal.

Y te identificas mucho con el personaje?

En las habilidades que tiene y en algunas cosas de su personalidad como querer proteger a su escuadrón y no tener pelos en la lengua para hablar, sí. Pero para otras cosas, como estar completamente serio todo el tiempo, no.

Bueno. Se dice que sos muy mujeriego, eso es verdad?

**Levi:** Si

Cuantas novias has tenido hasta el momento?

**Levi:** No recuerdo… Creo que más de 20.

Y quien rompía la relación, tú o ella?

**Levi:** Siempre fui yo el que rompía la relación.

Ajá. Y si eres muy mujeriego, dudo que aun seas virgen, no?

**Levi:** No, ya no soy virgen *sonríe con perversidad*

Y a qué edad fue tu primera relación sexual? (creo que estoy yendo demasiado lejos XD)

**Levi:** a los 16 años.

*Mira sorprendida*

Ok, aquí hay algunas preguntas que te quieren hacer las fanáticas.

Estas preguntas son de Paloma12314: ¿está enamorado su personaje o el en vida real de petra?

¿de verdad es tan enojon y amante de la limpieza?

¿el sonrie cada vez que vee un nuevo producto de limpieza? QUE RESPONDA! enano bastardo de 1000 cabezas.

**Levi:** Lo primero que te voy a decir Paloma es que no me digas enano bastardo

(POBESHITOWWW No le gusta que le jodan con su estatura al enano XD)

Ok ahora responde!

**Levi:** Ok. La verdad es que me sentí atraído por Petra pero no me enamoré, fue solo atracción.

No soy tan enojón como el personaje, soy serio pero me rio de vez en cuando. Y no, no soy tan obsesivo con la limpieza como el personaje, si bien me gusta que mis cosas estén ordenadas no me obsesiono con mantener todo limpio. Y con eso respondo a tu tercera pregunta, no sonrío cuando veo un producto de limpieza.

Ok… ahora, estas preguntas son de AlexToriumi:

1-¿Siempre tiene su pocker face todo el tiempo?  
2-¿Con quién se lleva mejor?  
3-¿Si tuviese que elegir sobre quién es más linda entre todas las chicas de SNK quien seria?

**Levi:** Bueno Alex, supongo que eres chico y…

*Lo interrumpen* NO LEVI, ALEX ES UNA CHICA.

**Levi:** Ahhh ok. Bueno Alex, no siempre llevo una "pocker face", es más, hubo varias escenas que se tuvieron que graba veces porque yo no aguantaba el estar serio todo el tiempo y estallaba de risa jajajajajaj.

Personalmente me llevo muy bien con Hanji. Es una muy buena persona y es la que puede hacerme reír por un largo rato.

Y si tuviera que elegir a una chica por su atractivo físico elegiría a… creo que elegiría a Petra.

Ok, vamos a hacer algo nuevo y vamos a estrenarlo con Levi. Lo que vamos a hacer son retos. Esta vez vamos a hacer solo dos retos, el primero lo sugirió Paloma y el segundo lo haré yo. Bueno Levi, el reto que te hiso Paloma consiste en esto: Tienes que comerte 3 pasteles, y no 3 porciones, son 3 pasteles completos en menos de 15 minutos.

*Entran tres personas con 3 pasteles y un cronómetro*

**Levi:** *Mira asustado* Es necesario hacerlo?

Sip, tu aceptaste venir aquí y tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida.

**Levi:** *Suspira* Ok *Se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la mesa donde están los pasteles*

A la cuenta de 3. 1…2…3 YA!

*Levi empieza a comer y yo tomo el tiempo*

LEVI ESTÁ COMIENDO EL PRIMER PASTEL, YA CASÍ VA POR LA MITAD Y SOLO VAN 3 MINUTOS. SE NOTA QUE ES VELOZ…LISTO, LEVI YA TERMINÓ EL PRIMER PASTEL Y ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A COMER EL SEGUNDO. YA VAN 5 MINUTOS Y TODAVIA NO LLEGÓ A LA MITAD DEL SEGUNDO PASTEL, PARECE QUE SE ESTÁ ALENTANDO. 8 MINUTOS Y YA CASI ESTÁ POR TERMINAR EL SEGUNDO PASTEL. VAMOS LEVI, VAMOS!.

10 MINUTOS Y COMIENZA CON EL TERCER PASTEL. YOU CAN DO IT LEVI!

12 MINUTOS Y ESTÁ LLEGANDO A LA MITAD DEL ÚLTIMO PASTEL.

14 MINUTOS Y ESTÁ TERMINANDO EL PASTEL!.

5…4…3…2…1…Y LEVI TERMINÓ DE COMER LOS PASTELES!. (me siento como una relatora de un partido de futbol)

*Se acerca al azabache* Bueno, como te sientes?.

**Levi:** Me siento muy…*No llega a terminar porque vomita en mis zapatos*

Ewwwwwwwwwwwww TRAIGAN ALGO DE AGUA!.

*Le dan una botella de agua*

Toma Levi…

***Después de unos minutos* **

Estás mejor?

**Levi:** Sí, gracias.

No creo que estés listo para el próximo reto, o sí?

**Levi:** Si no tengo que comer nada, por mí está bien.

Ok, tienes que hacer un strip dance para todas tus fanáticas (lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otro reto XD).

**Levi:** Ok solo dame unos minutos para recuperarme.

Está bien.

***Unos minutos más tarde***

Y aquí estamos de vuelta para el strip dance de Levi *mira de reojo y lo ve parado sobre una mesa*.

MÚSICA MAESTRO, DALE!

*Empieza a sonar la música y el enano se mueve sensualmente, comienza a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente mostrando sus bien marcados abdominales, continúa la música y Levi sigue moviéndose hasta que llega al punto que tiene que sacarse los pantalones. Se los saca y termina la música*

*Empieza a sangrar nasalmente*

***Unos minutos después***

Bueno gracias por haber venido Levi

**Levi:** Fue un placer, salvo por lo del vómito.

No hay de que, y nos veremos en la próxima edición de entrevista al elenco. Recuerden que pueden elegir al próximo personaje que vendrá aquí.

Gracias por haberme acompañado. BYE BYE.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Siéndoles sincera, para mí este no fue mi mejor capítulo creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero como ya les dije, estuve con muchos exámenes que ahora estoy algo desconcentrada por saber que notas me saqué XD. Déjenme sus reviews, el personaje que quieren que venga y si quieren sus preguntas y sus retos. Bueno eso es todo. BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Volví con la cuarta entrega de este cómico fic. **

**Aclaraciones: Para esta entrega puse mis diálogos en lo que vendría a ser el español de argentina, solo para que lo sepan.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no es mio y blablablabla.**

**Entrevista al elenco **

* * *

Hola mundo!. Lamentablemente para ustedes volví con otra entrevista. Sí, como lo acabaron de leer, volví con otra de mis entrevistas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA.

Ok, ustedes estuvieron votando y los más votados fueron estos personajes:

**Armin**

**Petra**

**Hanji**

Y el personaje ganador fue (y creo que la mayoría ya lo sabe) ARMIN!

Bueno Armin, decime algo

**Armin:** Em… Hola.

Hola Armin, cómo estás?

**Armin:** Estoy bien, y tú?

Yo ando bien gracias por preguntar.

Buano. Sos rubio natural o te teñís el pelo?

**Armin:** Soy rubio natural. Quien dice que me tiño el pelo?

Em… em…em vayamos a la siguiente pregunta.

Sos muy afeminado (perdón por decirlo pero es la verdad), por qué sos así? Será por qué sos gay?

**Armin:** No sé porque soy así, creo que siempre fui así pero no soy así porque soy gay.

Pero sabés que por ser de esa forma te consideran muy Uke?

**Armin:** Uke?...Qué es Uke?

AH!. Armin la verdad no se qué pensar. Porque o sos muy inocente o viviste bajo una roca todos estos años.

**Armin:** Lo siento.

Nah, no te disculpes.

**Armin:** Bueno *sonríe*

Te dijeron que tenés una muy linda sonrisa?

**Armin:** No, nunca me lo dijeron.

Bueno yo te lo digo. Tenés una muy linda sonrisa, así que tomatelo como un cumplido.

**Armin:** Gracias, supongo.

Ok. Qué hacés durante tu tiempo libre?

**Armin:** Bueno… Me paso el tiempo leyendo libros y también jugando al minecraft.

Wow nunca me imaginé que te gustara el minecraft

**Armin:** Es muy entretenido y además hay que pensar y esas cosas.

Y te llevás bien con el elenco?

**Armin:** Con casi todos, hay algunas personas que no me caen bien.

Y quienes son esas personas?

**Armin:** No quiero decir nombres pero hay personas del elenco que no me agradan.

Buano, Armin como ya sabrás hay una sección en que las fanáticas o fanáticos hacen preguntas. Estás listo para responderlas?

**Armin:** Sí, adelante.

Ok, estas son de **angy**:

¿Eres virgen? xDD ¿cuál es tu prototipo de chica ideal? ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? ¿Te sietes atraído sexualmente por el cabasho? ¿Eres rubio natural o te tiñes el cabello igual que erwin?

**Armin:** Sí, soy virgen.

Yo creo que mi prototipo de chica ideal sería que fuera inteligente, bonita, que sea capaz de dar sus propias opiniones y que se preocupe por los demás. Así que con eso estoy contestando tu segunda pregunta, si tienes alguna de esas cualidades podría casarme contigo.

*Lo interrumpen* Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el rubio angry, la mejor de las suertes para los dos si es que tenés las cualidades que él dijo. Ya podés continuar Armin

**Armin:** Gracias. No me siento atraído por Jean, solo es un amigo. Y no le digan caballo.

Awwwwwwwww Armin no quiere que le digan caballo al cara de pony, creo que ahí hay algo.

**Armin:** NO ES ASÍ!

CALLATE Y SEGUÍ CONTESTANDO LAS PREGUNTAS.

**Armin:** Ok. Y la última pregunta ya la respondí, soy rubio natural. Y por favor no me comparen con Erwin.

Ok. Estas son de **Tamami-Chan** (muy buena chica XD):

1. Te enamoraste alguna vez de alguna del elenco? ¿Y cuál es?  
2. Y, mi última pregunta (TE HARÉ UN MUÑECO IGUAL A TI Y LUEGO LO PONDRE EN MI REPISA MUJAJA)? eres parecido a tu personaje? :3

**Armin:** BuenoTamami, me enamoré de alguien del elenco por un corto tiempo. Esa persona era Historia o Christa como ustedes quieran llamarle.

Y no te le declaraste?

**Armin:** No, no pude. Estaba muy nervioso para declararme.

Awwwwwwwwwwww.

**Armin:** Y con respecto a la última pregunta… Sí, soy muy parecido a mi personaje. Me gusta mucho leer, pensar, soy inteligente. También soy tranquilo como el personaje. No me gusta meterme en problemas, es más, me gusta resolverlos. Tampoco me gusta ni soy bueno en ejercicios físicos. Así que me considero prácticamente idéntico a mi personaje.

Ok. Y tomando en cuenta lo que dijiste… No tenés ningún problema en hacerme mi tarea?

**Armin:** Y por qué no la haces tú?

Porque soy muy floja. Y LA QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS ACÁ SOY YO!

**Armin:** *Asustado* BUENO BUENO YA ENTENDÍ PERO POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!.

Así está mejor.

Ayyyyyy tengo que ponerme cínica para que entiendan uffff.

Buano acá quedó otra pregunta que es de Yomi Megurine:

Querido Armin, que se siente que te pongan a hacer yaoi con Eren y Jean? Te da risa o miedo que las fans fujoshis te vuelvan uke?

**Armin:** Por última vez… Jean y Eren son mis amigos. Yo no soy gay, aunque a veces lo parezca. Y la última pregunta, no sé. Primero quiero que alguien me explique qué es eso de "uke", no lo entiendo.

Jajajaajajjajajajajajjajaja ya quedó claro que viviste bajo una roca todos estos años Armin jajajajajajajjaajja.

**Armin:** PERO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE.

Jajajajajajajajajjajajajaja después en otro momento te explico.

**Armin:** Ok

Ok, se terminaron las preguntas pero tenemos la parte de los retos.

El primer reto lo propuso **angry **que dice que tenés que hacer un striper. WOW parece ser que les gustó la idea del striper de Levi (yo sé que fue así XD).

**Armin:** Puedo hacerlo sin tener que sacarme el pantalón?

Armin querido de mi corazón… La idea de hacer un striper es que tenés que sacarte toda la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Y querés que vuelva a estar cínica porque vos me hacés preguntas?

**Armin:** No, no voy a hacer más preguntas.

Bien.

**Armin:** Pero quiero hacer el strip sin tener que sacarme el pantalón.

Uffffffff… Ok podés hacerlo sin sacarte el pantalón.

**Armin:** Gracias.

Bueno queridísimo público, nos vemos en cinco minutos mientras que el rubio se prepara para su baile.

***5 minutos después***

Ok público, hemos vuelto para ver el sensual baile de Armin.

Estás listo?

**Armin:** Sí

Y aquí está Armin con su strip.

Música maestro, dale!

*Empieza a sonar la música y Armin comienza a moverse tímidamente. Después de un rato, él comienza a moverse de una manera muy sensual. De a poco empieza a levantarse su remera hasta que deja su torso al desnudo mostrando su pecho y algunos pequeños abdominales. Armin agarra su remera a la tira a un pequeño grupo de fanáticas. En ese momento termina la música*

Ok… Ahora el segundo reto. Vos ya nos dijiste que te gusta Historia, así que en este reto tenés que declararte y besar a Historia.

**Armin:** QUE? NO PUEDO HACER ESO.

Sí, si puedes. Técnicamente estás obligado a hacerlo.

**Armin:** *suspira* Ok, lo haré.

Ese es el espíritu!. TRAIGAN A HISTORIA!.

***Entra un chico de la producción con Historia***

Hola Historia.

**Historia:** Hola.

Bueno creo que voy a dejarlos solos. Me parece que Armin quiere decirte algo Historia.

***Armin mira con cara de enfado***

**Historia:** Qué querías decirme Armin?

**Armin:** *se levanta de su asiento y toma las manos de Historia* Yo quería decirte que eres la mejor persona que he conocido, la más hermosa y la más amable.

**Historia:** Qué quiere decir eso?

**Armin:** Lo que quiero decir es que… Te amo.

**Historia:** Armin…

**Armin:** *Toma la cara de Historia para acercarla a la suya, cierra los ojos y acorta la distancia con un dulce beso*

AWWWWWWWWWW QUE ROMÁNTICO.

Buano eso ha sido todo en esta entrega de "Entrevista al elenco". Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo por el momento debo tomarme 5 minutos para explicarle al inocente de Armin que es "uke".

**Armin:** SIIIII QUIERO SABER

Ok se lo ve entusiasmado. Como ya les dije esto fue "Entrevista al elenco", acuérdense de votar por los personajes, hacer preguntas y mandarme retos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. BYE BYE.

***Detrás de escena***

Bueno Armin, Uke es el chico que suele desempeñar el papel pasivo o sumiso en el yaoi.

**Armin:** PERO POR QUÉ PIENSAN ESO DE MÍ?

POR TU PERSONALIDAD CABEZA DE HUEVO!.

**Armin:** No lo puedo creer.

Jajajajajajajajajja.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribir esta entrevista (sentí como que hablaba con mi hermano XD). Acuérdense de votar y de hacer las preguntas. También acuérdense de mandarme retos porque, la verdad, se me están acabando las ideas. Bueno eso es todo.**

**BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y con una nueva entrega. No saben lo feliz que estoy pero se los voy a decir al final de este capitulo.**

**Bueno ya saben: SNK no es mio y blablablabla**

* * *

**Entrevista al elenco**

Hola mundo!. Ya sé, ya sé lo que piensan: "Uyyy nooooo volvió esta rompe huevos". Perdón pero lamento decirles que no se van a librar de mí tan fácil MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ok tengo que mejorar mi risa malvada.

Bueno vayamos al punto. Ustedes volvieron a votar y estuvieron entre estos personajes:

**Hanji**

**Historia/Christa**

**Jean**

Y la ganadora es (y por mucho)… ***Redoble de tambores***… HISTORIAAAAA!

Hola Historia

**Historia:** Hola.

Bueno parece ser que después de tu beso con Armin, al público le pareció buena idea que te traiga acá y que respondas algunas preguntas, así que relájate y no seas tímida, dale?

**Historia:** Bueno.

Ok, comencemos con las preguntas. Pero antes hay un reto de nuestra queridísima **Paloma12314****. **Jajajajajaajajaja si Levi supiera que fue ella quién le causo todos esos vómitos jajajjajajaja.

***Aparece Levi* **COMO!?. PALOMA ERES UNA MOCOSA!. NO MERECÍA QUE ME HICIERAS VOMITAR. TE BUSCARÉ, TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO.

Awwwwww pobeshito. Bueno Levi, haceme un favor y andate de acá.

***Se va del set* **

Bueno, como te decía Historia, el reto es que tenés que tener un huevo en la cabeza sin que se te caiga durante todo el programa.

**Historia:** Ok, lo intentaré.

Ese es el espíritu. TRAIGANME UN HUEVO!

***Le traen un huevo y se lo ponen en la cabeza a Historia***

Bueno esperemos que no se te caiga. Ok empecemos con las preguntas pero solo por hoy vamos a hacer las preguntas del público y si queda algo de tiempo, voy a hacer algunas. Buano estas son de **Tamami-Chan****:**

Te identificas con el personaje? (Yo creo que hubieras quedado muy bien con Armin, aunque en el manga se vistió de vos :OO omg)  
Y, ultima pregunta: Cómo te eligieron en el elenco de SNK?

**Historia:** No me considero como una diosa pero me gusta ser amable con los demás.

Y en la audición para SNK, me eligieron bastante rápido. Yo había ido a la audición y cuando entré al casting lo único que dije fue una frase y el director me eligió para el papel.

Pero por qué te habrá elegido tan rápido? No tendría malas intenciones? *Sonríe perversamente*

**Historia:** Noooo, no, no, no. Luego descubrí que me eligieron tan rápido porque el director había leído el manga y tenía una sobrina pequeña que, según él, se parecía a mi personaje y cuando fui a la audición, le fui tan parecida a su sobrina que me dio el papel.

Ahhhhh ok. Bueno, esta es de **tora-chan 76**que quiere saber cual fue tu reacción después del beso que te dio Armin.

Sinceramente yo también quiero saber.

**Historia:** Bueno… Em… El beso que me dio Armin fue completamente hermoso y me gustó *Se sonroja al recordarlo* (Awwwwww) pero me sorprendió bastante que lo haya hecho. Nunca creí que tuviera las agallas para hacerlo

Ah nadie te lo dijo. Armin hiso eso porque yo lo reté pero esos sentimientos amorosos que te confesó fueron verdaderos.

**Historia:** Ahhhh ahora entiendo por qué lo hiso.

No te vas a enojar?

**Historia:** No, Armin es muy tímido y necesitaba que alguien lo estimulara para dar ese gran paso.

Ok. Estas son de **Juanita Arcoiris**:

¿Quién te gusta del elenco?  
¿Como fue tu pasado?  
¿Cual fue tu reacción cuando te beso Armin?  
¿Crees que Ymir lo mate?

**Historia:** Bueno, no me gusta nadie del elenco pero después del beso de Armin empecé a tener algunos sentimientos hacia él.

Awwwwwww que tierno.

**Historia:** Mi pasado fue algo parecido al del personaje. Yo siempre fui un error para mi madre pero, a diferencia de mi personaje, a mi madre no la mataron y mi padre no está en relaciones extrañas con la ley, etc.

Lo del beso de Armin no lo voy a decir porque ya lo dije en otra pregunta y no creo que Ymir lo mate, ella se preocupa por mi felicidad así que si yo soy feliz está bien.

Enserio crees que no lo va a hacer *mira al lado y ve a Ymir con cara de asesina psicópata*. Uyyyy creo que lo va a hacer, tendría que empezar a hacer el testamento de Armin. Pobeshito lo vamos a extrañar.

**Historia:** Por favor Ymir no hagas eso.

Ok, Historia veo que todavía no se te cayó el huevo. Es muy complicado mantenerlo así en la cabeza?

Historia: Mas o menos pero estoy tratando de que no se me caiga porque no sé qué me harán si se me cae.

***Suspira*** Buano continuemos. Estas son de **Monse**:

¿te gusto el beso de Armin?  
¿te has enamorado de alguien del elenco?  
¿quien crees que es la mejor pareja de fanfiction?

**Historia:** Por qué me están haciendo las mismas preguntas?.

***Suspira*** Bueno, cambiando de tema a la última pregunta, la pareja de fanfiction es… creo que sería el Sasha/Connie y el Levi/Hanji.

¿Por qué?

**Historia:** Porque Sasha y Connie son tan locos y graciosos que hacen una muy buena pareja jajajajajja. Y el Levi/Hanji también me gusta porque la locura de Hanji es muy opuesta a la personalidad de Levi y eso me gusta, que los opuestos se atraen.

Awwwwwwwww.

Bueno. Estás lista para seguir con las preguntas?

**Historia:** Si pero por favor que no sean parecidas a las anteriores.

Jajajajajajaj ok. Acá hay algunas de **Paloma12314**(la acosadora de Levi jajjajajaja XD)que en la entrevista anterior me olvidé de ponerlas (perdón) pero acá están:

1.-¿puedes darnos la fecha de cuando va la 2da temporada?

2.-¿de quien en el anime/manga estas enamorado/a?

3.-¿soy muy estupida para darte este peluche?-le da un peluche de cerezas con caras tiernas-

4.-DOMINEMOS EL MUNDOOOOOOO!  
Me siento tan mal por levi que tiene que tener diarrea en estos momentos.

-La muy malula y acosadora de levi alias Paloma12314

**Historia:** AL FIN!. Bueno no sé cuándo saldrá la segunda temporada de SNK pero creo que saldrá en 2015. Espero que sea cierto ***Cruza los dedos***.

La segunda pregunta prácticamente la respondí así que no vale la pena responderla.

No eres estúpida en darme el peluche, en realidad, me encanta *Lo agarra y lo abraza tiernamente*

Awwwwww me recuerda a mi cuando era más chica (hermosos recuerdos).

**Historia:** Y por último, jajajajajjajajaja no entiendo que intenciones tendrás al querer dominar el mundo pero… ADELANTE DOMINEMOSLO!.

Ese es el espíritu!

Bueno todavía seguimos con el reto del huevo, así que vamos a hacer otro reto hecho por **Vlad **que es… el tan famoso "Reto de la canela". Lamento decirte, Historia, que estás completamente obligada a hacer cualquier reto que diga el público o que yo diga.

Ah y una cosa más… Esta producción, incluyéndome, no se hace responsable de cualquier accidente o muerte en el estudio.

**Historia: *Suspira*** Bueno, lo haré.

Ok… Acá tenés un frasco de canela, una cuchara sopera y una botella con agua por si pasa algo. Así que cuando quieras podés comenzar.

***Historia abre el frasco de canela, agarra la cuchara, la llena con canela y traga el contenido. Empieza a toser descontroladamente y el huevo en su cabeza cae manchando todo su pelo y toma casi todo el contenido de la botella de agua***

Uyyyyyy estás bien?

**Historia: *cof cof cof*** Si gracias por preguntar.

Historia, no te preocupes por lo del huevo porque sirve para el pelo (mentira XD)

**Historia:** No hay ningún problema.

BU-A-NO. Se nos acabó el tiempo, fue un placer tener a Historia acá. Jajajajajajajajaj pobeshita estamos torturando a los personajes del elenco. Primero Levi, después Historia, quien sigue? Jajajajajajajajajaj.

Ok, acuérdense de que pueden votar por el personaje que quieran, hacer preguntas y mandarme retos. No me importa si son estúpidas o bizarras, pueden hacer cualquier pregunta o reto que se les ocurra.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima entrega de "Entrevista al elenco". BYE BYE.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH Les iba a decir que por fin mi papá me devolvió mi computadora. El tema era que la tenían que llevar a a arreglar y tuve que usar en todo ese tiempo la computadora que usaban todos :P.**

**Bueno era nada más eso. Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews, me impulsan a seguir adelante con este loco fic. Acuérdense de votar y de mandarme las preguntas y los retos.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado. BYE BYE A DESPEGAR! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa! Perdón por la ausencia es que estuve ocupada toda la semana y probablemente la próxima también esté ocupada (pequeño aviso XD).**

**SNK no es mío y blablabla**

**Espero que lo disfruten y sin más que decir, a leer.**

**Entrevista al elenco**

* * *

Hola mundo! Espero que estén bien (ok yo no debo de estar bien porque los estoy tratando bien XD). Ya sé que me extrañaron pero la producción no me permitió hacer esta entrega antes, FUCKING PRODUCCIÓN, FUCK.

Ok, como saben ustedes votaron por algunos personajes:

**Erwin (Capitán cejotas XD)**

**Hanji**

**Jean (Cara de pony XD)**

Y ustedes eligieron a…*Redoble de tambores*… HANJI!.

Bueno yo como ustedes esperaba hacer esta entrevista, ADORO A LA LOCA DE LOS TITANES.

Ok comencemos. Hola Hanji

**Hanji:** Hola.

Antes de comenzar, te molesta que te abrace?

**Hanji:** Nah, ven aquí

*Se levanta y la abraza*

Perdón pero necesitaba hacerlo, sos mi personaje femenino preferido.

**Hanji:** Awwwwww gracias.

Ok ahora sí, comencemos. ¿Te dijeron que sos muy parecida a Sasha? Porque la verdad, son casi iguales que parece que fueron separadas al nacer.

**Hanji:** Sí me lo dijeron muchas veces. No me molesta que me lo digan prácticamente ya me acostumbré, pero si ella es mi hermana "perdida" no me molestaría, es más, estaría feliz de tener una hermana.

¿Sos hija única?

**Hanji:** No, tengo 5 hermanos y todos son hombres. Yo soy la única mujer de la familia.

WOW ¿5 HERMANOS?

**Hanji:** Sí, mis padres cogieron como conejos.

Jajajajajajajaja Hanji cada vez te amo más.

**Hanji:** Awwwww y tu cada vez me caes mejor.

Buano, ¿te sentís identificada con tu personaje?

**Hanji:** Sí, soy muy alocada, extrovertida y muy poco femenina. También soy tan o más curiosa que mi personaje.

Ajá. ¿Si tuvieses que elegir entre Erwin o Levi como pareja, además de lo sentimental (you know what i mean), a quién elegirías?

**Hanji:** *Se sonroja de los pies a la cabeza*Em… Em… NO SÉ, ¿PODEMOS PASAR A LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA?

¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE SOLO YO PREGUNTO?! Pero te voy a tener compasión y no voy a hacer que respondas esta pregunta.

**Hanji:** *Suspira aliviada* Que bueno.

Aun (CHAN)

**Hanji:** EH?!

Ok continuemos. ¿Sos virgen? (Pobre la estoy haciendo sufrir XD)

**Hanji:** No, pero no voy a decir con quien lo hice.

Ok (yo que ya me estaba esperanzando), pasemos a otro tema. ¿Te gusta la música?

**Hanji:** Sí, a quien no le gusta la música.

¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?

**Hanji:** Casi de todo, pero principalmente el rock.

¿Y cuál es tu banda o cantante preferido?

**Hanji:** No tengo preferencias, todos me gustan por igual.

Ok. Hablando de música… ¿Sabés tocar algún instrumento?

**Hanji:** No, pero me gustaría aprender a tocar la guitarra.

¿Y por qué todavía no aprendiste?

**Hanji:** Porque me da flojera tener que buscar a un profesor y conseguir una guitarra.

Jajajajajajaja yo estoy en la misma situación.

¿Con quién te llevás mejor del elenco?

**Hanji:** Definitivamente con Levi. Uno puede pensar que es alguien frio y sin emociones pero cuando lo conoces, es una persona muy divertida, graciosa y gentil. Aunque el enano tiene su carácter jajajajajajaja.

Awwwwww, yo creo que ahí hay amor.

**Hanji:** *Se vuelve a sonrojar* NO, NO ES ASÍ

Jajajajajajajajaja tranquila todo esto lo hago para molestarte (soy muy malota XD)

**Hanji:** *Me mira con cara enfadada*

Ok, continuemos. Creo que esta es una pregunta muy estúpida pero no importa. Si tuvieras que identificar a Levi, Erwin y a vos con los personajes de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", ¿con quién los identificarías?

**Hanji:** Mmmmmm, déjame pensar… Yo creo que Levi sería la oruga azul porque es muy pequeña y porque muchas veces Levi es un hijo de puta para hablar, Erwin sería el conejo blanco porque él es muy puntual para todo y creo que yo sería el sombrerero loco.

Ya me lo imagino jajaajajja.

Ok, vamos a comenzar con las preguntas del público. Estas son de **Yomi Megurine**: Te has enamorado de alguien del elenco? Eres fujoshi? Tienes algún pasatiempo que te haga babear como el de tu personaje (entiéndase que me refiero a los titanes)? Te casas conmigo? XD Vale, esa última no

**Hanji:** Me enamoré una vez de alguien del elenco que todavía no voy a decir (me cago en que Hanji quiere mantener el misterio). Soy algo fujoshi pero no demasiado, no estoy tan obsesionada con eso. Algún pasatiempo… yo creo que serian los fanfic lemmon, estoy todo el tiempo leyendo fanfic de ese tipo que me hacen babear *empieza a babear recordando esos fanfic*.

Y sí, me caso contigo.

Emmm, Hanji esa no era verdad.

**Hanji:** *Empieza a hacer pucheros* Pero yo quería una boda .

Awwww pobeshita.

Ok, sigamos. Estas son de **Tamami-Chan**: Estas enamorada de Levi o algo parecido? Ya que, cuando actuabas eras una compañera cercana, al igual que petra...  
Y... Si de verdad estuvieras en el mundo de SNK (de verdad) tendrías esa afición a los titanes? xD

**Hanji:** Ufffff creo que voy a tener que decirlo, estuve por un tiempo enamorada de Levi pero él nunca lo supo pero eso ya es algo del pasado. Y yo creo que tendría la misma afición con los titanes que con mi personaje, AMO LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS AFDSFSDFDSADAS.

*Suspira* Hanji si fueras hombre me casaría con vos.

**Hanji:** Em… Gracias?

Buano estas son de la queridísima **Paloma12314: **¿QUE SE SIENTE TENER A ALGUIEN ACOSADOR ENANO LIMPIADOR AL LADO TUYO?

¿ME LO QUITAS DE ENCIMA?

¿ES VERDAD QUE TUVO DIARREA?

ME DESPIDO CORRIENDO

-la estupida alias Paloma12314

**Hanji:** Jajajajajajajajajajaja así que fuiste tú la que le hiso eso a Levi jajajajajajajajajaja. Depende del estado de humor del enano puede ser bueno o malo tenerlo cerca, si lo molestas estás declarando tu muerte. Dudo que pueda quitártelo de encima, recuerda que él es más fuerte que yo pero no te preocupes él no es capaz de golpear a una mujer. ¿Eres una mujer, cierto? Y sí, él tuvo diarrea y tuve que estar soportándolo por toda una semana. FUE UNA TORTURA!.

Pobeshita. Ok última pregunta… ¿Me contás un chiste?

**Hanji:** Sí claro… Una mujer va a un médico y le dice: "Doctor me siento fea y gorda, ¿qué tengo? Y el doctor le responde: "Y tienes razón".

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, es muy bueno!

Ok ya terminamos con las preguntas, pasemos a los retos.

Este es el que la mayoría pidió que es el del "Chubby bunny", y como se juega de 2 o más personas voy a jugar con vos. Para los que no conocen las reglas, el juego consiste en esto: Hay que colocar un malvavisco en la boca y hay que decir "conejito gordo" teniendo el malvavisco en la boca. Hay que asegurarse de decir bien la frase, sino, se pierde el juego. Si se dice bien la frase se tiene que colocar otro malvavisco y volver a decir la frase y así sucesivamente. La persona que gana se le tiene que dar una bolsa de malvaviscos. ¿Estás lista Hanji?

**Hanji:** Sí.

*Traen una bolsa de malvaviscos* Y… COMENCEMOS

*Hanji empieza poniéndose un malvavisco en su boca y dice la frase "conejito gordo", yo hago lo mismo con facilidad. 2…3…4 malvaviscos teníamos en la boca. Hanji toma el 5to malvavisco y dice con dificultad pero sin ningún error "conejito gordo", yo trato de hacer lo mismo pero cuando trato de decir la frase, en vez de decir "conejito gordo", digo "degojigo oto". Hanji gana*

**Hanji:** YAHOOOOOOOO! GANÉ!.

*Le traen una bolsa de malvaviscos y Hanji sonríe triunfante*

Ok tendríamos que terminar pero se me ocurrió un último reto. Hanji tenés que decidir a quién de los dos hombres que van a estar acá vas a besar.

**Hanji:** Ok, ¿quiénes son?

Levi e Erwin. (MUAJAJAJAJAJA)

**Hanji:** QUEEEEE?!

*Entran Levi e Erwin y Hanji se levanta de su asiento para decidir*

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac. Se nos acaba el tiempo Hanji, tenés que decidir.

*Hanji suspira y se acerca lentamente a Erwin pero antes de besarlo mira de reojo a Levi y de un rápido movimiento toma al azabache y lo besa con pasión*

*Sorprendida* WOW ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA.

Y eso ha sido todo en esta entrega de "Entrevista al elenco". Nos vemos en la próxima. BYE BYE.

* * *

**Ok espero que les haya gustado la entrevista de Hanji y que se hayan podido reír por un rato. Acuérdense de votar por el personaje que quieran y dejarme sus preguntas y retos. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir. **

**BYE BYE A DESPEGAR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Volví con otra entrega de este alocado fic, perdón por la tardanza pero quiero avisarles que voy a actualizar cada miércoles después de dos semanas. Sin mas que decir, a leer.**

**Shingeki no kyojin no es mio y blablabla. **

* * *

**Entrevista al elenco**

Hola mundo! Bienvenidos a otra entrega de "Entrevista al elenco". Antes de que me empiecen a tirar tomates por la tardanza *mira de reojo a unas personas del público con unos tomates en la mano*, tengo que decirles por qué tardé tanto *suspira* La verdad es que... ¡LA CULPA ES DE LA PRODUCCIÓN!

*Gritan* ¡MENTIROSA! LA TARDANZA FUE PORQUE A VOS TE DIO FLOGERA SEGUIR CON EL SHOW. NO LE MIENTAS MÁS A TUS SEGUIDORES.

¡CÁLLENSE! TODO ESTO FUE PORQUE USTEDES TENÍAN TAN POCO PRESUPUESTO PARA HACER ESTO QUE YO TUVE QUE CONSEGUIR EL DINERO PARA SEGUIR CON EL SHOW. *suspira* Me parece que para la próxima entrega va a haber una nueva producción con nosotros.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Lo que escucharon. Si no consiguen el dinero suficiente para seguir con el show, los voy a despedir.

Bueno, ya fueron demasiados inconvenientes. Comencemos. La última vez entrevisté a Hanji (que me agradó un montón y pude conseguir su número, soy feliz :D ) y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su beso con Levi. Durante estas dos semanas ustedes estuvieron votando por el que vendría a mi tortuosa entrevista y, el ganador es... ¡EL CAPITÁN CEJOTAS DE ERWIN!

**Erwin:** -¡OYE! NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- Grita

-No estoy diciendo nada malo. Solo digo la verdad Cejotas. Bueno, basta de distracciones y comencemos. Hola Erwin, ¿Cómo estás? –

**Erwin:** -Hace unos momentos estaba muy feliz por haber venido aquí, pero creo que mi expectativa fue arruinada-

-No te preocupes rubio, esto lo hago con todos, o casi todos, que vinieron acá. Así que tranquilízate; tómatelo como un chiste-

**Erwin:** -*Suspira* Está bien-

-Ok, comencemos. ¿Cómo te sentís al saber que en el manga pierdes un brazo?-

**Erwin:** -Algo nervioso, porque cuando se empiece a grabar la 2da temporada del anime los productores tendrán que encontrar la manera de esconder mí brazo-

-¿Y si la producción quiere cortarte el brazo?-

**Erwin:** -Renunciaría. No permitiría que me cortaran el brazo-

-Ajá. Mirá Erwin, yo no confío en tu personaje (es la triste verdad XD) y mi pregunta sería ¿Tú personaje guarda algún secreto que podría perjudicar a la humanidad?-

**Erwin:** -No te diré nada, lo único que te diré es que sigas leyendo el manga-

-Ok. Creo que esta pregunta la tienen muchas personas del público en sus cabezas así que te la voy a hacer ¿Es verdad que muchos de los actores tienen sexo en tu escritorio?-

**Erwin:** -*Se pone rojo de los pies a la cabeza* Em...Em...Em. No lo sé, en el caso de que hubiese alguien que tuvo sexo en mi preciado escritorio... Creo que planearía matarlo o matarla. ¡EN MI ESCRITORIO NO SE HACE ESO!-

-Jajajajajajaja, te parecés a mi papá jajajajaja. Siguiente pregunta ¿Tu cabello es real o es una peluca?-

**Erwin:** -*Se pone rojo de la rabia* ¡QUIÉN MIERDA TE DIJO ESO! MI CABELLO ES REAL-

-Ok, ok, no te enojes. Siguiente pregunta. Fuera del anime, ¿Sos amigo de Levi? ¿Y sentís algo por Hanji?-

**Erwin:** -Sí, soy amigo de Levi desde que tenemos 9 años; somos amigos de la infancia. Y con respecto a tu última pregunta, te diría que sí, estoy enamorado de Hanji-

-Awwwwwwww que tierno. Bueno Erwin, como sabrás el público me hace preguntas y también retos para que mis entrevistados hagan o respondan. Así que comencemos.

Estas son de **Paloma12314****: **¿qué se siente que el amol de tu vida (hanji)te engañara con tu mejor amigo?

¿mataras a levi?di que si :c –

**Erwin:** -Cuando Hanji se había acercado a mí para besarme me sentí muy feliz, pero cuando se volteó para besar a Levi me sentí muy decepcionado y triste. Si te sirve de consuelo, estuve llorando toda la noche cuando volví a mi casa.

Pero, contestando tu 2da pregunta, no sé si mataría a Levi. No tendría el valor para hacerlo.-

-Vamos Erwin, no mientas. Todos sabemos que querés matar a Levi; descárgate.-

**Erwin:** -¡SI, QUIERO MATARLO POR ROBARME AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!- Gritó enojado.

-Jajajajajajaja es muy gracioso verte enojado-

**Erwin:** -NO TE RÍAS-

-Jajajaja, perdón. Continuemos, estas son de **Yomi Megurine**:

Porque no te depilas las cejas!? Te consideras parecido a tu personaje? Eres soltero? Con quien te llevas mejor del elenco? Si pusieras violar a alguien, a quién sería y porque? Por cierto, me encanta tu voz -

**Erwin:** -Gracias Yomi por tu comentario sobre mi voz. Pero no pienso depilarme las cejas, una vez lo hice a los 16 años y no me agradó el resultado. Desde ese momento no me las volví a depilar.

Sí me considero parecido a mi personaje. Soy un buen líder y tengo la capacidad de tomar decisiones y hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de mis actos como mi personaje, entre otras cosas.

Sí, por el momento estoy soltero.

Personalmente, me llevo muy bien con Levi, porque lo conozco desde hace muchos años y además me gusta trabajar junto a él.

Y yo creo que si pudiese violar a alguien sería a Hanji, obviamente, porque como ya sabes, la amo. Y si ella no me ama, deberé tomarla a la fuerza *Hace una sonrisa maléfica*-

-Awwww es tan tierno. ¿Y de qué forma la violarías?-

**Erwin:** -Mmmmmmm, yo creo que la ataría a la cama-

-Ok, estas son de **Tamami-Chan****:**

Alguna vez te vas a depilar las cejas? O es que vas a atraer a las mujeres así? (Tranquilo, igual hay muchas fangirls)  
Qué pensás del enano? Creo que tendría que tomar leche para crecer un poco más xD.-

**Erwin:** -¡NO!, NO PIENSO DEPILARME LAS CEJAS, A MÍ ME GUSTAN ASÍ. Además sí, así pienso que voy a atraer mujeres *Sonríe de forma galán*.

Lo que pienso de Levi es que es un buen amigo pero nunca lo voy a perdonar por haberme robado a Hanji, pero... jajajajaja concuerdo contigo de que el enano tendría que tomar leche jajajaja.-

-Bien, estas son las últimas de Noeno:

¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre darle un beso a Levi y que te den una patada alli debajo, que elegirias?  
¿Te gustaria casarte conmigo? xD, okno, solo queria ser popular xD-

**Erwin:** -Elegiría una patada debajo.

No me molesta casarme contigo, pero primero me gustaría conocerte-

-Ya lo escuchaste Noeno, primero tratá de conocer al Cejotas y después te casás con él.

Buano, terminamos con las preguntas ¿Fueron muy humillantes, Erwin?-

**Erwin:** -Algunas sí, pero por suerte ya terminaron-

-No, aún no-

**Erwin:** -¡¿QUÉ?! YO PENSÉ QUE LA ENTREVISTA HABÍA TERMINADO-

-Jajajaja. No, todavía quedan los retos. Y si creías que algunas preguntas fueron humillantes, estos retos son peor *Ríe maléficamente* (Soy mala con el rubio XD)-

**Erwin:** -NOOOOOOO-

-SIIIIIII. Jajajajjaja. Y para hacerte la vida más imposible, la producción logró traer a Levi y a Hanji para ver tu humillación en primera fila. ¡TRAIGANLOS!-

*Erwin me mira sorprendido*

*Entran Levi y Hanji y se sientan en unas sillas para ver el espectáculo*

-Buano, como todos ya están aquí comencemos con los retos. Este es de **Yomi Megurine**y dice: Te reto a usar un vestido lolicon y cantar como Heidi en la pradera XD-

**Erwin:** -¿Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste Cejotas. Te daré 10 minutos para que te cambies, regresaremos en 10 minutos.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

*Entra Erwin vestido de lolicon*

**Erwin:** -¿Es necesario hacer esto?-

-Si-

**Erwin:** -¿Quieres humillarme, no?-

-Nah, ¿te parece?-

*Erwin suspira y empieza a cantar mientras da vueltas haciendo pequeños saltitos*

**Erwin:** -"Abuelito, dime tu:  
¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?  
Abuelito, dime tu:  
¿Por qué yo en la nube voy?  
Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así?  
Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?  
Abuelito,  
nunca yo de ti me alejaré".

*Erwin no pudo seguir cantando porque Hanji, Levi y yo estábamos llorando de la risa*

**Erwin:** -¿Ya puedo sacarme esto?- Preguntó

-Jajajajajaja *Secándome las lágrimas*. Sí, podés cambiarte-

*Erwin sale rápidamente para sacarse el vestido de lolicon y vuelve con su ropa normal puesta*.

-Ok, aun queda un reto más y es de **Tamami-Chan**que dice: que se depile las cejas xDD-

**Erwin:** -NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO. NADIE TOCA MIS CEJAS, Y MENOS SI ME LAS QUIERE DEPILAR-

-Lo siento, Erwin, pero las reglas son que hagas cualquier reto sin quejarte. Y para ponerle la cerecita a tu sufrimiento, los que te van a depilar van a ser Levi y Hanji-

**Erwin:** -¿QUÉ? NO PUEDES HACER ESO-

-Sí, sí puedo. Además Levi y Hanji me dijeron que querían hacerlo-

**Erwin:** -¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ?-

*Hanji y Levi se levantan de sus asientos y cada uno toma una afeitadora*

**Levi:**-Esto es por decir que me matarías porque te robé algo que, en realidad, nunca fue tuyo- Dijo acercándose lentamente a su amigo.

**Hanji:** -Y esto es por decir que me tomarías a la fuerza y que me violarías- Dijo acercándose a Erwin.

**Erwin:**-Chicos todo eso que dije fue una mentira, nada de lo que dije fue cierto- Dijo Erwin en un tono asustado-

*Hanji y Levi se miraron con sonrisas maléficas en sus rostros y dijeron al unísono* -No nos importa-

**Erwin:**-CHICOS, NO CHICOS, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritó cuando le empezaron a depilar las cejas.

Jajajajajajaja ok, creo que voy a terminar esta entrega ahora mientras Levi y Hanji le ponen fin a las cejas de su amigo jajajajajaja. Bueno, como ya saben, acuérdense de votar por el personaje que quieren que venga, sus preguntas y retos. Esto ha sido todo en "Entrevista al elenco". BYE BYE.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, acuérdense de votar por el personaje que quieren que venga, sus preguntas y retos. ¡BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


End file.
